The Fire Shadow Persona
by FFGeek23
Summary: After the battle with Pein, Naruto find himself torn from his home and stripped of his powers. Now he must embark on a journey to reclaim his abilitys and find his way home. Rated M For Lang,Violance, and Adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Persona series

I** wanted to do this story for a while now it been forming in my mind for a while now. Just so that there is no confusion this story takes place at the end of The Pain Invasion Arc in the Manga Naruto and at the begining Persona 3 FES game.**

Welcome To Iwatodai

The city of Iwatodai the people of the city went on with there daily lives as peaceful and content. Many of the citizen of this city would not expect anything remotely eventful to happen during this sunny peaceful day of the blooming city.

An ordinary man walking his dog across the streets of this city, getting his early moring excercise, at this time of the day. The man was either waving or nodding to the citizen of the city that he and his dog came across, while he hummed to the sound of the music playing in his mp3 player. He looked up to the sky covering his eyes, shielding them from the bright rays of the sun.

"I swear it's so bright out this time of the moring" The man said to himself as he continue to shield his eyes from the sun.

The man realised how just how hot it was outside today considering how much he was sweating right now. He reached in his pocket to pull out a napkin to wipe some of the sweat off, when he realised that one of his shoes was untide. He sudden stops himself and his dog so he could bend down and retie his shoe. While he was doing so the mans dog started sniffing the floor of the streets as if he was looking for something. The dogs owner did not think much of it untill the dog stared bark loud and pointing it's body in a direction. This act caught the attention of the dogs owner aswell as the other pedestrens that were walking by.

Just as the Dogs owner reach for the dogs leash the dog sprinted off in the direction of a dark alley with it's owner chasing after the dog.

"What! Whitney you get back here right now!" The owner calls out to his dog but to no avail

Once the dog enter the dark alley of the streets the owner stopped for a moment with hesistantion. Even though Iwatodai was a city with good standing, it still had it's fair share of crime just like any other city in the world and walking into a dark alley alone was not to be considered a good idea. But the man pushed those thoughts to the side as he reminded himself that the wellbeing of his pet was far more important, and followed after his dog.

When he finally reach his pet he notice that his dog was sniffing some thing laying against the wall behind a near by dumbster at first glance it appeared to be a homeless person but as the man got closer and a better look at what his dog was sniffing looked less and less like a homeless person and more like a young male teenager. When he finally reached the unconcouse body of the teenager, the man could now get real good look at him. He appeared to be a boy with bright blond hair and some kind of wierd birthmark lines across his face. He was wearing a long black headband with a wierd metal symbol in the front and a red and cloak with black flames and underneath that he wore an orange and black sweat shirt with orange pants and black sandles.

The boys attire was the most bizarre thing the man had ever witness in his life. In the back of his mind he thought that who ever put the kid in the alley put those riddiculess clothes on him as a joke and let him wake up and walk all the way home in that as a prank.

"Kids can be so cruel in that age" The man says to himself as he continue to study the young man. Untill the dog began to lick the boy face causing him to stir a little.

Noticing this the man quickly tries to nudge the boy awake. After a few moments the boy begans to slowly open his eyes and notice that the mans dogs was continuing to lick his face. The boy moves to the side trying to block the dog from licking him.

"Kiba... get... Akimaru...to... stop licking...me...already" The boy says out loud clearly half asleep.

The dogs owner could tell that the boy was still out of it but thought it was best he get him to wake up now rather then leave him alone so he can get mogged later.

"Hey kid you need to wake up!" The man says as he nudge the boy even harder this time to get his attention. The boy looked back at the man eyes clearly begining to focus.

"Hey...your not Kiba?" The Blond says to the man while he chuckled back to him.

"No, I guess I'm not" The dogs owners says to him

The Blond pulls his hand in his head as he tries not to focus on the splitting headache he was experiencing right now.

"I guess you've been out for a while now kid, your lucky my Whitney sniffed you out when she did. Wouldn't want you getting robbed when you can't defend yourself."

"Um...yeah...thanks" Blond says as the dogs owner help pick him off the ground

"What's your name young man?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" The blond said back to him

"So do you remember what may have happen to you?" The man asked the boy

"Well I was on my way back to the village after I got done talking to Nagato then..." The boy stopped midsentence as some thing just dawn on him. He instantly grabs the man and start to shake him. WAIT! WHAT ABOUT THE VILLAGE IS EVERYBODY OKAY NOW? DID NAGATO JUTSU WORK?" Naruto asked franticly as he berodges this man with questions.

The man just look at the young teenager with a confused look on his face.

"Village? Nagato? Jutsu? I'm sorry kid but I have no idea what your talking about" The man says to Naruto.

"You know the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. It was just attacked by Nagato and the akatsuki hours ago.

"Wait what, some place was attacked? Why didn't I hear about it on the news this morning" The man said to himself

"What!" Naruto says back to the man as he watch him ponder to himself. "What are talking about news? You're really not make much since sir."

"I'm sorry but I think you got it the other way around I have no idea what your talking about kid." The man said to him causing Naruto to shake with frustation.

"Arge I don't have time for this, I have to get back to the village and see if my friends are okay." Naruto ran out of the alley and once he got out of the alley Naruto took one hard look around and could not believe his eyes at what was around him. And with what he saw he could not believe his eyes around him was paved streets lined with concrete and funny markings on them in yellow colors, a train that was running on racks above him like a huge roller coaster and people walking around him all shapes and size and colors and big moving metal carts that looked like carragies just with no horse attach and when he looked up he saw that he was surrounded buildings that reached as far as the eye could see. Naruto had never seen anything like this in his life and as he continued to walk further into the streets. A honking horn got his attention and one those metal carts was coming right for him.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the way and got back on the side street heart pounding at what was happening.

"What the hell was that...never mind that where the hell am I!" Naruto says to himself.

Naruto notice that the man that found him just exit the alley way and was began to continue his walk with his dog. Naruto instantly ran up to the man and stopped him.

"WAIT,WAIT,WAIT,WAIT,WAIT,WAIT,WAIT STOP! Naruto said finally getting ahead of him breathing out heavely."You...gotta... Naruto took a pause to reclaim his breath. "You gotta to help me sir, what the hell is this place and what happen to Konoha?"

"I already told you kid, I have no idea what Konoha is and as for where we are were in the city of Iwatodai, surely you must know that from living here" The man said back to Naruto

"But I don't live here I'm a Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf" Naruto says to the man

But once the words Shinobi escaped out of the Blonds lips. Naruto could see that whatever sympathy this man once had for him was gone in that instant.

"Shinobi, really? Listen kid I don't know what kind of game your playing right now but I think that you have taken up enough of my time. I suggest you head home your parents must be worried sick right now." The man said with an annoyed look on his face.

"But thats what I am trying to explain I don't live here, I don't even know where here is?"

"Well I'm sure you can get your Shinobi buddies to help out with that" The man said as he and his do walked past Naruto and carried on there way, leaving Naruto there alone in this strange city.

Naruto stood there in the middle of the street for a few moment trying to convince himself that this was all a terrible dream that he has yet to wake up from.

"That right this has to be a dream right. Yeah that's it! This is just some messed up dream. I must have passed out in the forest after my fight with Pain and I'm probably laying in the middle of the forest right now waiting to be woke up" Naruto says to himself out loud drawing in the attention of people who passed by him in doing so. Naruto put his hand to his chin pondering the situation.

"Okay if this is a dream how do I wake up from it? Naruto says to himself out loud again, thinking for a few moments. A-HA! I got it, all I have to do is force myself awake! Naruto says a loud again even louder this time, cause a little girl and her mother passing him to look at each other.

"Wat's wong wif him mommy" The little girl ask her mother.

Her mother pulls her daughter closer to her as they both passed the strange young man "Just ignore him sweaty" she says as both of the hurry in the oppisite direction of the young man.

So for the next few moments Naruto was doing everything he could think of to wake himself up. From biting his lip, slapping himself in the face, stomping his toe, punching himself in the gut. All of it resoluting in just him hurting himself in more ways then one. All the while in doing so drawing even more attention from the citizen of the city. When Naruto realised that some one maybe watching him, he looked up and noticed that he had drawn up a crowd of people surrounding him.

Naruto stood there frozen for a moment, shocked from the strange peoples stares, and he could even hear some of them commenting on him.

"What the hell is that kid doing?"

"Looks like he trying to hurt himself?"

"Well he's not doing a very good job?"

"He just doing it for attention just ignore him""

"What the hell is he wearing""

"My God, his clothes are hideous""

"Who on earth would wear that in public?"

"Is this so kind of joke"

"He's probably some kind of deliquent"

Hearing all these comments did not did not help the situation that Naruto was in right now. He continued to stare back at the crowd as they continued to observed Naruto. Naruto hearts was now pounding in his chest, and for some reason that he could not explain, he was now feeling more embrassed then he ever felt in his life and those comments from the crowd did not help. _"What's wrong with me? This place has moving metal carts, nothing but paved road, trains that don't don't even move on the ground, and buildings that reach the clouds and the people think that something is wrong with me? Man, what kind of mess up dream is this...AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY CLOTHES!_

Naruto continued to stand there while the crowd looked back at him. Untill a man dressed in blue with a small black long club in his hand got into the crowd.

"Alright, alright that's enough people! Lets move it along! The man in blue said out loud dispersing the crowd in doing so.

Naruto watch as the crowd that was just a moment ago so focused on him was now moving on and going in different directions.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief now that the crowd was leaving and the attention was off of him. But the moment of relief was gone the instant the man in blue turned his attention on him. The moment the man got face to face with Naruto for some odd reason the hair on the back of his neck was standing up as the man gave a fierce glare at the boy.

"And you, what do you think you are doing young man? Why aren't you in school right now!" The man dress in blue asked Naruto

"Um...School?" Naruto says back to the man

"That right school, and it's only eleven o'clock in the morning, which means that school is now still in progress. So I will ask you again, why arent you in it!" The man says getting to eye level with Naruto.

Even though Naruto has face off against far worse, there was some thing about this man, that intimadated him and sent a cold chill down his spine. The type of chill that only Sakura or Tsunade could give him.

_"School what the hell is this guy talking about? Shinobi graduate from the academy at the age of twelve or younger and anyone Non shinobi usually get's their education from home, everybody knows that right? So why would this guy think I need to be in school? Man, this dream just gets wierder and wierder?"_ Naruto thinks to himself for a moment before speaking.

"Look sir I don't know what your talk-"

"Oh I get it! The man says out loud interrupting Naruto. "You think just becaues the school semesters just started, you think that it will be okay the skip a few days and no body will notice. The man say wait for Naruto to reply

"Well I'm not in school-"

"Well think again young man!" The man in blue say interrupting Naruto again. "I see young punks like you everyday, and let me tell you something, you're nothing special!"

"But I-"

"So I suggest you head straight home, take off those god awful clothes and take a shower and head straght for bed so you can be ready for school tomarrow and I better not see you here again! Got it! The man said to Naruto

Naruto looked back at the man for a moment, and judge by how the conversation was going he thought it would be best to just agree to whatever this man was saying.

"Okay...sir it won't happen again" Naruto says quick still feeling the man agze on him

"See that it doesn't. Now run along shoo!" The man dressed in blue says to Naruto

The moment Naruto heard those words he quickly moved in the opposite direction of that man. Where he was going he had no idea just as long as he put up as much distance between him and that guy as much as possible.

Once the man was out of sight Naruto gave off a sigh of relief. _"Man, I know that even though this is just a dream, that guy was just plain scary" _Naruto thinks to himself trying to catch his breath again. The moment he was able to Naruto looked up at his surrounding taking in the surrealness of it all.

_"Man what the deal with this place anyways?" Everything here is so different? Why would I dream up something so messed up to begin with" _Naruto thinks to himself before the harsh rumble of his stumach. _"And who the hell get hungary in a dream!"_

Naruto chose to ignore the rumble of his stumach for a moment and decide on focusing on how to get out of this strange dream. So Naruto jst continued to stand in the middle of the street thinking to himself.

_"Lets see how did I wake from strange dreams from before? Well my other dream were never this freaky to begin with" Now that I think about it, I never woke myself up from dreams before, infact I would not really wake up until Sakura-chan would...THAT's IT! _Naruto thinks to himself as an idea came to his head. _"All I need is for someone to hit me upside my head real hard" _Naruto thought to himself, curseing himself for not thinking of this ealier.

Now that he knew what he needed to do, it was how to do it that was now becoming the problem.

"Let's see how to get some one to hit me real hard. Funny if Sakura-chan was here she have no problem with it. But she's not here and it's not like I can just walk up to these wierd people and ask them to do it. They either think I was a freak or they would not hit me hard enough. Man this sucks the only time in my life I want to get hit a girl and I can't think of a way to do it."(Irony)

With the lack of option Naruto turned to the unspeckable

"Well I guess the only way to get hit by one of these girls hard enough to wake my up from the messed up dream is to something... (Gulp) perverted around them." Naruto thinks to himself feeling the blood grow cold in his body. And from training with Jiraiya for two years Naruto knew the kind of fury a women had when they felt they have been violated.

But pushing those thoughts aside Naruto came to the decision that waking up from the dream was all that matter no matter the cost. So with on nod Naruto search the crowd of people trying to pick out the right girl. He looked around for a few moments looking from skinny women to tall to big women. Trying to decide which one was going to give the biggest punch. Naruto made his pick when he saw a 6'4 tall women and what looked to be about 300 pounds walk past him. She stopped suddenly the tie her shoe and to Naruto horror he got full glimps of her back side. Wenching his eyes he turned away but he knew what needed to be done. So Naruto inch closer to the huge women untill he was one foot away from her and in one Gulp Naruto closed his eyes and turned away as his hand grab a handful of that huge women bottom.

And in that gasp of air he heard the women gave out Naruto knew what was to come. So he kept his eyes closed and turned to face her.

"How dare you PERVERT! The women yell and Naruto braced himself for the hit.

"Here it comes" Naruto thinks to himself while the raised her hand in the air.

And that instant Naruto felt the punch hit him square in the face the punch was so hard it actually took him off of feet and sent him fly a few feet back finally land in a nearby trashcan land on the floor with bits of garbage landing on him..

After a few moments of him residing in pain and humiliation, Naruto finally sat up and rubbed his face.

_"Okay...not such a...good idea after all."_

Naruto finally got up from the ground and brushed some of trash off his clothes. Even though Naruto was able to get most of the trash off of his clothes. He was still unable rid of the potant smell coming from him.

_"Great not only am I lost in Dream world but now I stink. This has got to be the worse dream I ever had."_

Naruto looks around to see if he had drawn anymore unwanted attention but to his suprise the people did not seem as interested in him as they were before.

Letting out a sigh of reflief, Naruto stood their for a few moments thinking to himself while still rubbing his sore face.

_"Well if I can't wake myself up then I'm sure someone will find me and wake my up ...I might as well look around and then I'll be able to tell everybody about my strange dream world that so bizarre." _

And with that Naruto decides to explore the mysterious city by walking around for awhile. In the process of walking through the city Naruto saw things that he had never seen before in his life and also things that were some what familiar to him. What really amazed him was much of those moving metal carts were around they practicaly littered the streets, they also came in all shaped and sizes and it also seemed that people used them for transportation, which Naruto did not understand. "What was so hard about walking, if the people here use those things for everything it's no wonder why some many people are fat here. Naruto also noticed that he saw several other men dress in blue like the man that harassed Naruto about school or something, judging by how they acted Naruto could tell that these guys in blue were some sort of law enforcer. Another thing that Naruto notice was the girls in this place, it seemed that alot of them wore super short skirt. Naruto actually had to keep the blush from forming in his face from noticing them.

While Naruto continued to walk down the paved road he notice that a bunch of people were stand in one spot and the end of the cross walk that lead to the next one. When Naruto reached them he looked and did not understand why everybody was just standing there as if they were waiting for something. Not wanting to just stand with the crowd Naruto proceeded through. The moment Naruto walked onto the street he heard a loud honking sound and he turned his head and saw a huge metal cart moving thingys coming right for him. Standing there shocked and not knowing what to do, Naruto body just froze as the huge metal cart came right for him. Just moments before if could reach him one of them random citizen in the crowd grabbed Naruto and pulled him back before the thing could reach him.

Naruto layed back on the ground breathing hard and heart going a mile a minute. After a few second of reclaiming his breath Naruto turn to the citizen that pulled him in.

"...Thanks man...you really saved my a-"

"YOU STUPID KID!"

"Huh...?"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to walk into on coming traffic!"

"I...um"

"You can't walk into the street until the crosswalk light turns green" The man said pointing to the light that he was talking about

When Naruto looked up he noticed what the man was talking about. The green light with a strange stick figure attached. He made a note to remember that. It was twice today that he almost got hit by those strange moving metal things and he did not want another repeat.

"Right...um..sorry won't happen again" Naruto says to the man

And with that the man left Naruto there and went on his way. After a few moments Naruto finally stood up and made his way through the strange dream city being mindful for any green light walk sign.

After hours of exploring, Naruto curiosity of this strange place turned into frustration from seing so many things that he could not explain, and frustion from not being woken up from some one on the outside yet. But nothing was as frustrating as the cries and pleas coming from his stumach from not eating in so long.

_"I mean who get hungary in a dream! Seriously!_ Naruto angryly thought to himself

Only moments later Naruto nose took in a scent that was like something crafted in heaven. Taking a few more sniffs, Naruto let his nose lead him to what looked like a resturant of some sort. He could see through a glass case in the front of this place, that they were serving people all kinds of food from Grilled steak, Bar B Que Pork, Roasted Pork, some other foods that Naruto was yet to idenify, but most importantly they were serving Ramen!

Without a second thought Naruto rushed inside the resturant and ran up to the front counter where a man was serving some kind of drinks to some customers. The man turned to Naruto and gave him a wierd look.

"A little early for halloween kid" The man says to Naruto eyeing his clothes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked the man

"That orange get-up you got on, what are you supposed to be anyways?"

"A Hidden Leaf Shonobi"

"Riiigght, does that come on a cartoon or something?" The man asked clearly mocking Naruto. At which Naruto could here a few others at the counter laughing the man comment on Naruto.

"I don't know what your talking about sir, can you serve me or not?" Naruto asked feeling irrated by the amount of these strange people commenting on his Shinobi gear.

"Sure thing kid, what will you have?"

"A large bowl of Miso Pork Ramen please" Naruto said with a smile forming on his face at the mere though of Ramen

"Okay one Miso Pork coming right up"

While Naruto sat there, he could feel the stares and whisper about from amoung the people in the resturant. Feeling irrated from this Naruto was about to turn around and confront them, when the bowl of piping hot ramen was layed out infront of him.

When Naruto looked down at the hot bowl, tears started to form in his eyes. It felt like forever since he had a bowl of Ramen giving the fact that he had not had not since he went off for sage trainging, and even though this was not Ichiruki Ramen, this right infront of him would make for a decent subsititue.

"Alright kid, Miso Pork Ramen that'll be 800 yen" The man ask Naruto while he just looked back at him.

"Um...800...Yen?" Naruto asked the man

"Yeah that's right 800 Yen" The man said crossing his arms, looking back at the teen.

Naruto went to his pocket and pulled out his little frog wallet and gave the man everything he had hoping that it will be enough, but the moment the man took a look at what the blond had to offer as pavement, he immediatly looked back at him.

"What the hell is that kid? We don't take monopoly money" The man said to Natuto

"Um...what's Monopoly-" Naruto tried to ask before being interruped.

"Listen kid this ain't a charity, you either got the money or I can't serve you"

"But this is all I have" Naruto tried to reason with him but to no avail

"Well then I'm sorry kid" The man said and then snacthed the hot bowl of ramen from the Blond grasp, leaving the poor teen in tears of disspoinment.

"I suggest you go home kid, and the next time you come back I better hope you have the money for it" The man said to Naruto

And with that Naruto got of the counter and turned around and exit the establishment with his head hung low and a broken heart. After leaving Naruto decided with no other option he might as well explore some more which was hard enough to do sense he didn't understand this place and he was straving on top of it.

After a couple of hours of walking around in this city Naruto seemed to lose his track of direction, he had no idea where he was and this city seemed to streach endlessly.

"Damn of big is this place, really?" I swear I just walk three time the length of The Hidden Leaf already?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around where he was.

Wanting to get a better look at this place, Naruto thought it would be a good idea to go onto top of one of those building so he could see exackly how far this place streached. So Naruto ran up to the side of one of the shortest building and made sure not to be seen in doing so. The last thing he wanted to do was draw another crowd and have another one of those guys in blue approach him again. So when he reached the side of the wall of the building, Naruto planted his feet on the wall and tried to apply his chakra to it but the moment he did, something did not feel right, something was off. Ignoring those feelings for that moment Naruto planted both of his feet on the wall and began to calm the build, but unforunately he was only able to get half way up there untill he noticed something.

Naruto looked down to his feet and he could see that his feet was sliding down as if he could not attach himself to the wall anymore. The more his feet slid down the more Naruto continued to apply charka to his feet to stay lanched on. When he was finally able to stop himself from sliding down the wall Naruto let out a heavy sigh of relief, it would of been embrassing that he was not able to maintain one the most Basic of Jutsu that he learned from his Genin days. After a few moment Naruto decided to continue to climb but the moment he had another step. Naruto felt his body give over to gravy and his feet that he tried so hard keep on the wall suddely gave in and Naruto's body went crashing down of the ground landing in a pile of trash.

"Ugh!...What the hell?" Naruto said rubing the spot in the back of his head where he landed it.

Naruto stood up confused at what just happen, climbing objects wasn't hard he had prefected it years ago. Naruto then walked up to the building again and tried to reclimb it but the moment he could get both feet on the wall he would slide and landed back on the ground.

"Damn it! What the hell is happening to me? I try to climb this stupid building but I keep falling."

Naruto then did some hand signals to try to summon so charkra but to his surprise he felt nothing. Almost as if his charka wasn't there at all.

_"No no no this can't be happening to me, this is just a dream Naruto Uzumaki it's only a stupid dream"_

Trying to convince himself Naruto spent hours trying to preform every single Jutsu he knew of, but nothing was suceessful with every hand signal he tried he felt nothing almost as if he had no charkra at all.

Feeling exhausted Naruto finally leaned against the wall and sat down not know what else to do. When he finally looked up he could see the moon looking right down on him. With all that activity Naruto did not notice that it was already dark and late out. Now Naruto had to focus on where the hell was he going to stay.

_"Great I can't use my Jutsu, I don't have money that these people will accept, I have not eaten in like forever and now I have worry about where I'm going to stay...Man can this dream get any worse?_

That's what Naruto though untill he looked back to the sky and noticed that moon that was once white had turned yellow and the dark sky was green. Startled by this sudden change took a few steps back until he finally triped over himself and land on the ground. When he tried to pick himself up Naruto noticed that he landed in a puddle of blood. After seing this Naruto jump off the ground as fast as he could and put his back to the nearest wall terrified. After a few seconds Naruto looked around the corner and he saw that the streets was littered with coffins. Naruto turned back and close his eyes. He had never been this scared in his entire life.

" SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! What the hell is going here! Everything was just fine just a second ago damn it!"

Naruto continues to stand their until he heared something odd he turned around the corner again and looked and he saw a teenage boy, with whitish gray hair off in the distance and what it look like he was fighting something. Naruto then took in his options he could continue to stand there scared or he go help that guy and see what going. Sense no one else was around Naruto thought that this guy might know what happening. Naruto did a quick check and it seemed that he still had his Kunai on him and that would have to do for now, and with that Naruto turn the corner and ran off the the teen.

When Naruto reach him he saw that he was fighting some kind of blob with masked attached to it, and he was fighting with his bare fist.

"Hey you do you know what's going on!" Naruto asked him trying to get his attention

"Huh what the- " The guy with the whitest gray hair said but was caught off guard by the masked monster from a side swipe knocking him into Naruto.

Both boy flew back a few feet and when Naruto looked down on him he could see that this boy was out cold.

_"So much for help"_ Naruto though before he looked up to see the monster was now coming for both of them.

Naruto got to his feet when the monster came for him. And did a hand signal to summon a clone but the moment nothing happened Naruto reminded himself that there was some wrong with his charkra. By the time he did the monster did another attack land square on his chest knocking him a few feet back. Naruto slowly got up with his chest throbbing feeling as if he was bleed from inside out, the pain was intense but nothing he has not dealt with before. He was finally able to get to his feet and this time he braced himself.

Once the monster leaped out towards him. Naruto with all of his strength was able to dodge and slice the monster in half. Once it was destory Naruto turn to the gray whitish hair teen and he put and arm over his shoulder and proceeded to carry him off somewhere. What ever was happening Naruto had a good idea that this guy might know and he will be able to get it out of him when he wakes up and besides he couldn't just leave a guy there like that what if those things come back.

Naruto continued help carry him on his was until he heard strange noises he looked up ahead and saw that there were more of those monster ahead of them. He looked back saw even more of behind them. In only a few moments they would be surrounded, making a quick decision Naruto took the young teen to the side and quickly hide him in some near by trash. At least this way they be so busy with Naruto that they will not be able to the poor teenager that can't defend himself.

Naruto ran back to confront the monsters coming right for him and with his Kunai he slide through as much as he could. After a few minutes of slicing and cuting through those masked monter Naruto started to fim exhausted from all the energy he was using and with the last bit of strength he slide the last monster in two and he fell to his feet to tired to stand.

"That(pant)...should(pant)...be(pant)...the last of them(pant).":

Naruto said as he looked up and now to his horror saw that he was now surrounded and he was not unable to prepare himself. And in that instant the monster leaped out and used their bodys to conume Naruto.

Naruto fought and struggle as much as he could untill his entire body was taken in by the darkness

_Darkness_

_Darkness_

_Darkness_

_"__**Welcome Young Man we have been expecting you for quite some time"**_ a mysterious voice reaches out to him

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around him and saw that not only was he not dead but he was now sitting in a chair a huge room covered in blue and he was now facing a man with a huge nose sitting in front of him and a women standing besides him.

_**"Welcome to the Velvet Room"**_

**How did Naruto lose all of his powers, why is he stuck in a strange world that he still thinks is a dream, will Naruto ever go home and why does every one in this world hate his style of clothing.**

**Tune in Next Time and find out and be sure Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I Don't own Naruto or the Persona Series**

**The Contract**

_**"Welcome to the Velvet room my dear young man."**_

Naruto looked around the new strange place, he was now all of a sudden and looked back the man sitting right in front of him. So many wierd and bizarre things continued happen all at once, Naruto was starting to lose track of which was which.

"_Great now where am I? Just when I starting to barely understand the last place I was, now I'm trapped in a whole new more freaky place." _Naruto thinks to himself

"_**You seem to be confused young man, but not to worry everything will be explained in time." **_The huge nose man said to him.

Naruto stared back to the man for a minute and jumped out of his seat knocking his chair back in the process and stomped his way towards the strange man and slammed his hands on the small table that seperated the two of them.

"ALRIGHT FINE! I guess you know what the hell is going on here! So tell me, WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW! HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CHAKRA! WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE DAMN MASKED FREAKY MONSTERS! WHY THE HELL DID THE MOON TURN YELLOW AND SKY GREEN AND THERE WERE COFFINS EVERY WHERE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO KONOHA AND MY FRIENDS! AND HOW THE HELL DO I GET HOME!" Naruto scream his answers out so hard that he had to take a moment to catch his breath.

The man in front of him simply looked back at him and smiled back at the young teen.

_**"My my my, what a lively fellow this one turned out to be I can see that you are so much more different then the others that came before you**_"

_"...Others?"_

_**"As I said before all of your questions will be answered but first lets start with introductions shall we. **__**My name is Igor...I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like myself." **_He introdued the women standing beside him.

_**"Please to meet you**_" The women greeted Naruto.

_**"To answers you question as to where you are now. This place my young man is the Velvet Room it is a place that exist between dream and reality, mind and matter...It's been years since we had a guest especially one with so much potential"**_

"Okay...wierdo, tell me is this place real or have I been dreaming this entire time?"

"Well yes and no"

"What!"

"_**This place you are now in, only exist in your mind, right now you are sleeping, but the world that you were in before you came here is very real"**_

"Wait you mean to tell me that strange place I just came from was real all along! Naruto yell at the strange man while looking at him dumbfounded.

"_**Well my boy, you have just unknowingly traved to what you might call a parelle universe."**_ Igor said calmly to the over excited teen.

"A Para-what!" Naruto asked never hearing something like that in his life

"_**Yes a Parallel Universe, also called an alternate universe is completely different universe that exist seperate from your own but in the same Spacetime continume. This alternate universe that you were sent too exist completely seperate from your own and has it own set of rule and regulation, knowledges, beliefs, and cultures that you must learn to obide by if you wish to survive in this new world."**_

"B-But you just said that this place here isn't real so why should I believe that!" Naruto said not understanding what this strange man was getting at.

"_**I'm sorry but your the one that seems to misunderstand, I only said that this place only exist in you're mind I never said it isn't real"**_ Igor explained to Naruto

"B-But how does that make sense"

"_**Well take for example throughout you're life the few times when you encountered that Fox Demon has been inside your mind, but becaues you've only seen the Fox in your mind does that mean that it is any less real then you and me right now"**_

"Well...I guess so...HEY WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled at the man backing up and guard himself, throughout Naruto life he knew from experience that when someone he didn't know knew that he had the Nine-tailed Fox wanted to do him some kind of harm.

_"__**Oh you must not worry about such thiing's young man I personally have little to no interest in that Demon Fox that you once harbored"**_

"Oh yeah well then...wait, what do you mean by once."

_**"As I said before young man all of you're question will be answered, but first I must explained to you the effects of a Black Hole."**_

"What the hell doe that have to do with-" Naruto try to say but was cut off by the man in front of him.

"_**A Black Hole is an area of space-time with a gravitational field so intense that its escape velocity is equal to or exceeds the speed of light when an objects are rapidly accelerated and subject to time dilation. To an observer on an object being consumed, it would take a very long time before any perceptible change occurred. When finally "consumed", objects are instantaneously pulverized or vaporized by the acceleration and gravity flux. Only to reappear in a different time and space light years away from where it was to began with."**_

Upon hearing what this man was saying, Naruto could barely keep up with what this man was saying from the fact that he was throwing around such big word that he barely understood. So all Naruto could do is stare right back at the man with a blank face.

_**"Through out time powerful beings study this process and learned adapt it into their own. Taking one object from one place in one spacetime and taking it into another" **_The man said

"So...that's what?" Naruto said trying to make sense of this all.

"_**Try thinking about all the time's you have call forth you're toad allies to aid you in battle"**_

"You mean like a...summon" Naruto said slowly

_**"Yes that's it, precisely. I must appologies I do tend to loes my self in my explanation of past event and the ones that follow" **_Igor said to Naruto

"So your saying that I was summoned here" Naruto said

"_**Yes unfortunately, some being with immense power was able to track you and summon you from your universe into ours."**_

"B-But w-who want to summon me that doesn't make any sense"

_**"I don't know who is the culprt but there is no being powerful enough on this planet to make such a summon so I mush assume that this was brought on by outside forces"**_

Something in Naruto's jut told him that this man knew alot more then he was letting on, but something told him that was as much he was going to get out of this strange man for the timebeing so Naruto decided not to try to press him on how me arrived to this world and decided to ask another question that he was concerned about.

"Okay...fine but what does this have to do with me not having charka and me not able to use any of my Jutsu, and what the hell happend to Kyuubi?" Naruto asked

"_**I'm afraid that the effects of the summoning you from your universe to ours is still taking effect on your body**_" Igor said

"Wait, I don't understand what you are talking about and what does that have the do with that stupid fox?"

"_**Well my young man, you see during the process of send you into this universe something happened to your body and you have been granted a new power."**_

"What power I still don't understand what your talking about" Naruto said scratching his head.

_**"My young man, you have been granted the power of a Persona, it is a manifestation of your psyche It may take some time to fully comprehend. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli... You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. That being said, your power is still weak. Very soon the fusion process will be complete, and you will develope your own Persona and with it you will be granted new abilitys beyond anything you could of imagined."**_

"Alright, but what do you mean 'fusion process'? Naruto asked

"_**Well you see young man, that Demon Fox the one you called Kyuubi is now under going a metamorphosis. You see when you were summoned to this world the effects of the summoning was done to your inner being, and as such has the kyuubi it's self. Now it is undergoing a complete transformation and when it will be complete, that Demon you once refered to as Kyuubi will emerge into what is called Persona. I happen to govern over the powers of Personas and it is through the Fox Demon memories that I can track your back round."**_

"I still don't understand what a 'Persona' is, but if this means I don't have deal with that stupid fox anymore then be my guest, but I still don't get why I can't use my charka, is becaues of the summoning?"

_**"Well that maybe part of the reason, but the main reason behind you inability of using your powers is obstruction."**_

"What?"

_**"Take for example, think of it like a Tornado it only occurs when to opposing winds collide with each other, the same things is occuring inside in your body, your charkra and your new found powers are now colliding with each other with no balance. Like a raging storm completely beyond control."**_

"Okay...then how do I fix it then?

"_**You must learn to master your new found ablilites and you Persona if you wish to regain your powers. You see right now only a fraction of the abilities you once had remain and I believe that the more powerful you become in your Persona abilities, the more of those abilities that you once had you will unlock."**_

"Alright fine but you still did not explain what the hell was the deal with those wierd monsters or how the hell am I supposed to get home?" Naruto said crossing his arms staring right back at the man

"_**Well that my young man, I think you will find out for yourself and as for you returning to your home I don't know how to help you with that either" **_

"What!...You got to be kidding me! I got a life back there I got people who depend on me, I can't just stay in...what every the hell this place is!"

"_**Which brings me up to my next point." **_Igor raised his hand and just then a red booklet appeared on the table right between them. Naruto looked down with a confused stare.

"Whats...with the book" Naruto said unsure of what's going to happen

"_**This my young man is a contract, that simply states that you will be completely responsble for any and all decision you make throughout your journey and I am sure that you will embark on a journey unlike anything you could of ever hope to imagine and throughout this journey you will need my aid and of those that you will form bonds with, as you strengthen the bonds that you might form your Persona power will grow expentially. I'm sure whatever summoned you to this world is a being of immense power and if you ever wish to return to your home then you will have confront it or it will confront you, and at this time your power is far to weak to face off a against such a being, so I will make a deal with you. If you sign the contract and hold yourself responsible for all of your actions I give you my word that I will aid you in you quests to return to your home in anyway I can."**_

Naruto sat in his seat for a few moments trying to weigh out his options.

"_What do I do?, Do I agree with this nut job? What the hell else can I do? It's not like I can just sit around and do nothing. And what the hell is with this guys nose, it's like it's three times the size of his body and what with that chick beside him? She hasn't said a word this entire time, I don't even think she blinked once. What's with this room it's completelt covered in blue somebodies obsessed with that color, but if it's blue what is hell calling it the Velvet room...ugh, this is confuseing enough I don't even want to begin thinking about that."_ Naruto thinks to himself before he realised that he was getting off topic and he looked back to the man and women that was staring right back at him and Naruto finally made his decision.

"Alright fine, whatever" Naruto said he leaned forward and signed the contract and watch it disappear right in front of his eyes the moment he finished signing with that Naruto lean back in his seat and look back to the man.

"Alright then what happens now?" Naruto asked while crossing his arms eyeing the big nose man.

_**"Now you will wake and rejoined the real world, I see that you have some people on the outside waiting to meet you and don't worry young man the next time you see me you come here of your own free will. Untill next time brave warrior I wish you great furtune on your days to follow.**_

And with that said the entire room was covered in a blinding white light and Naruto vision became a blur until he was unable to see anything. Naruto was begining to lose the feeling of his body once again and felt light headed. Naruto knew from experience that he was losing consciousness and right now at that point there was nothing he could do to fight it and for those next few moment he could just stay still as the world began to fade from him.

...

...

...Beep...

...Beep...

...Beep...Beep...

"What the hell?" Naruto thought to himself as he continued to hear a strange beeping nose.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and his sight slowly began focus on what what was around him. At first glance Naruto looked down to himself and saw that he was some how in a white bed that was 3 feet off the ground and he also covered in sheets and his arm was attached to some kind of tube that was part of the machine that was making that strange beeping sound over and over again and the tube that was connected to his arm had some kind of liquid attached to it that looked alot like water. From the looks of it this room appeared to be a medical room so that must ment that he was in a hospital of some sort. Naruto looked up and saw a dresser that had some books on it and some flowers as well. The flowers appeared to be fresh which Naruto for a moment thought that he was back home in Konoha but those thughts were tossed aside as he noticed the window on the side of the wall and he could see the huge city outside and he immediatly knew that he was still trapped in this wierd universe. Naruto eyes began to focus more when he notice someone walk into the room that looked to be a younge women.

The women begins to walk into the room with a note pad in her arms as she wrote something down before she turned her attention towards the youung man.

"Well lets see Patent Number 41 should continue to be in stable condition-oh my!" The women said as she notice Naruto looking back at her.

"I'm sorry if I seem startled young man it's just I didn't expect you to wake up this morning." She said to Naruto

Naruto began to slowly sit up from his bed and began to streach out while yawning deep and long. Where am I? Naruto asked the women.

"Right now you are in Saints Yumi hospital, my name is Sango Kiragi, I have been watching over you during your stay here."

"How did I get here?"

"I think that it was some associates of the chairmen brought you in, I think one of them was a young man about your age and the other was Miss Kirijo"

"Um...Miss Kirigo?" Naruto asked wondering why that the women did not know the name of the guy if she knew the name of the girl who helped bring them in.

"Why yes, Miss Kirijo is a member of the Kirijo family, a family that help build and founded this city. Miss Kirijo is the daughter of Takeharu Kirijo that happens to be the head of Kirjo Corperation and just so happens also owns this hospital."

"If that's true then why is someone so important helping me out to begin with?" Naruto asked the women.

"Well you can ask them yourself they have been visiting you almost everyday tosee how your condition was progressing"

"E-Everday! How long was I out!"

"I'm sorry to say but you have been in a coma for almost a two weeks now" The women said

"WHAT!" Naruto asked as he shifted around for a second and felt something strang he was sitting in.

Naruto reach down to his mid-section and felt some sort of wierd padding that was incased around his waist. He looked down and to his horror it was something he could not describe or comprehend that could ever happen to him during his life time no motter how short it has been."

"WHAT THE HELL! AM I WEARING A DIAPER! Naruto screamed so loud that almost everybody on the floor heared what he said.

The women simply turned away from Naruto to hid her smirk. "I am sorry young man but it is standard procedure for early stage comma patients.

Naruto just continued to stare off to this women when she turned to face Naruto again.

"Well the good new is that you are in good health and that the Chairmen his associates has just recently stopped by and I am sure that thye would like to speak to you. Is there anything I could get you while I send them up to meet you?" Miss Songo asked.

As soon as those words left her mouth, both her and Naruto heard a loud grumbling noise coming from the young teenage stumach.

"I'll be sure to send up some food as well" The women said and left the room.

As soon as she was gone Naruto layed back on his bed and closed his eyes. He could not believe some many strange things was happening, strange thngs that he still could not understand. Even after Naruto met with that stange big nose guy, Naruto still now had more question then ever, like how the hell is he supposed to use a 'Persona', what the hell did that guy mean by forming bonds, what was going on back in Konoha, was his friends okay, was he ever going home, why the hell was he wearing a diaper?

"Well I see that our young man has finally rejoined the living" A mysterious voice came out of no where.

Naruto shot up and turn towards the voice and he saw and he saw a middle age man with glasses and shoulder length hair standing in the door way.

"Greets young man my name is Shinuji Ikuisuki"

Well that's it for Chap 2 and just to clear up somethings I writing a Persona 3 story so sorry if there was any confusion about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona series or Naruto**

**Meeting SEES**

"Greetings young man my name is Shinuji Ikuisuki"

Naruto just stared back at the man for a few seconds before actually responding.

"Um...hey, my names Naruto"

"Well I must say it is truely a pleasure to finally make your acquantance, you were asleep for so long I was begining to wonder if you were ever going to wake.

"Oh yeah, I guess I was out for a really long time. Thanks for taking me here" Naruto said to the man.

"Oh, don't thank me personally. It Mr. Akihiko and Miss Mitsuru that brought you in after your injuries in battle."

"Oh yeah, so does that mean that you know what those freaky masked monster looking things are?"

The man then tilted his head forward and pressed his glasses to his face before he looked back up to Naruto.

"Why yes, well you see those monster were-" The Chairmen began to say before he was interrupted by a voice

"I see that he finally woken up Chairman, thank goodness" The voice of the guest spoke.

Both Naruto and the Chairmen turned to see where the voice came from.

"Ah Miss Mitsuru and Akihiko, I am glad to see that you actually made it.

Naruto saw that there was two people standing outside the door to the room he was in, and he could see that one of them was a young male around his age with whitish grey hair. Now that Naruto got a better look at him, he remembered that this was the guy that he fought beside with those wierd monsters.

"Hey, your from...you know...the other day when we fought those...things." Naruto tried his hardest to try to put into words the events that happen before he wounded up in the hospital.

"Those things you fought, we call them shadows" The women beside the young man finally spoke.

Naruto turned his head towards her and saw that this women was looking right back at him. She looked to be about his age with long red hair. She looked to be stylish with with firm pressed clothes on that seemed to hug her curvy figure. There was also something about this girl that just put off a vibe of authority and that she was not to be messes with by anyone. He also saw that she had a quite beautiful face with her flawless skin to her deep brown eye that seemed to just hypnotized him. For the brief moments Naruto was looking at the young women, it seem like he could not bring himself to look at away her. It was like he was catch butterflies his stumach, a feeling he has not felt since his days in the shinobi academy when he was trying to woo Sakura.

When the women then cleared her throat to get his attention. Naruto quickly turned away from her when he realised that he was staring for to long and he did not want her to see the blush that was creeping on his face. It was at this moment that the Chairmen decided to cut in.

"Yes, as Miss Mitsuru said those monster you fought were shadows"

Naruto turned his head toward the man talking to him.

"I see that I have failed to make proper introductions." He then turned towards the two new occupants as the finally made their way inside of the room. This young man is Akihiko and the young women is Miss Mitsuru, they are the two who brought you in the hospital after your battle against the shadows.

Naruto turned towards them as they made there way to the bed.

"Um...hey guys, thanks for taking me in here." Naruto said with his trademark smiles, trying his hardest not to stare at the pretty red head again.

"Actually it's me that should be thanking you" The young man said as he approached him.

"Huh?"

"I got a little over my head, if you didn't show up when you did, I would be the one in the hospital or worse." The young man said as he looked down to the floor as if he was trying to hide his shame of defeat. Naruto could tell that this was guy that was not use to losing and was taking it pretty hard when he did something that Naruto could relate with.

"Akihiko has a habit of jumping into things head first" The young red head said.

"Hey don't worry about it, it happens to all of us. Oh I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Please to meet you I'm Misturu Kirijo and this is Akihiko." The young women introduced the both of them.

"Um..hey nice to meet you, wait did you say Kirijo, that means that your families supposed to be rich and stuff right" Naruto said

"Well um, yes I guess that's one way to put it" She said back to him not really know what to say to that, having her family status just blurted out like that. Actually my family owns the hospital so your parents won't have to worry about expenses when we get in contact with them.

"My parents?" Naruto asked

"Yes, your parents I assume that they live in the city, correct. So let us know what your address is and we can get in contact with them"

"Actually I...um" Naruto said trying think of something to say to them.

_"What the hell do I tell these people? If what the that big nose guy Igor told me was true then I'm in a different world now. And not like I can tell them the truth, they'd never believe me and it's not like I can't tell them anything either, since they seem to be the only one that knows what going on in the first place...I guess I'll just have to play dumb somehow untill I know what my next move is._

"Actually my parents are dead and I don't quite remember where I come from." Naruto said trying to be convince as possible."_I don't remeber! That's the best excuse I can come up with? They'll never believe that"_

The Chairmen then spoke up "You don't remember , tell me Naruto. How much do you remember."

"I remember my name and my families faces and the fact that my parents died before I was born and I have been an orhan all off my life but other then that I don't remember much else." Naruto said tell as much truth as he possible could, trying to sound convincing in his little story.

"I'm...I'm so sorry to here that Naruto" Mitsuru said to him looking to the side to hide her face from him.

Naruto turned his head towards her and he could see that she also looked as if she lost someone in her life as well.

"Um it's okay don't worry about it, I manage to get by just fine without them anyways." Naruto said to her trying to make convince her that he was fine with his parents death.

The Chairmen then leaned his head forward and pinched his glass before speaking up again "Hmm...Tell me Naruto do you remember anything from your life other then that.?"

_"Wait do I tell these people about the Velvet Room and Igor and all that crap about Persona...No if tell them all of that they probably think I was crazy or lying. I show just hold off on that untill I know more about what's going on"_

"Well...no, the last thing that I remember was that I was fight those monster things and after that I blacked out." Naruto said

"I see as to be expected" The chairmen said

"What's to be expected chairmen?" Akhiko finally spoke up

"It seems that Naruto is suffuring with a case Amnesia, it's a common side effect those that are still developing the potential and experience the dark hour." The Chairmen explain to them.

Naruto let out a soft sigh of relief, now knowing that the group was buying his little story. But he immediatly looked back up at the man.

"Wait did you just says dark hour? Whats a dark hour" Naruto asked the group.

"Well Naruto what if I told you that there was more then 24 hours in a day?" The Chairmen asked Naruto while looked right back at him sketically.

"There's a what?" Naruto asked not understanding what

(chuckle)"I know that it seems rather odd to hear out loud, but believe it or not you experienced it first hand." Mitsuru said to Naruto.

"Wait I did?" Naruto asked not understanding her

"Do you remember the night before you came here? You had to have noticed the signs... The streetlights went out... Nothing was working... There were coffins everywhere... Didn't it feel like you were in a different time...? That's the Dark Hour-a time period hidden between one day and the next." Mitsuru explained to the blond

"Wait do you mean that, when the sky turned green and there was coffins everywhere, that was the dark hour?" Naruto asked

"Yes, precisely" She says back to him.

"I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of. But, the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night, at midnight." The Chairmen then explained

"At midnight?" Naruto asked again trying his hardest to make sense of it all. Even though this was supposed to be a new world with it's own set of rules the concept of a hidden hour was hard to believe and infact if Naruto didn't experience it first hand he probably would not believe it himself.

"Okay fine but that doesn't explain the coffins and what the were those monster things?" Naruto asked the group

"Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting. ...You saw those creatures. We call them "Shadows." They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them." Akihiko spoke up

"Wait what do you mean your job?" Naruto asked the group.

"Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad-SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor." The Chairmen explained

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them" Mitsuru said to Naruto.

"Wait so it's just you two who fight those things?" Naruto asked

"Well not quite, we have another girl that's in our class fights with us but she's not here right now and were expecting a new comrade to arrive later on today." Akihiko said.

"Okay so what do you guys want with me?" Naruto asked them

"Well you see we were hoping that you would join us in our fight against the shadows" Akihiko asked him

"Really! Why me?" Naruto asked not fully understanding why they would want him, given the fact that this was the first time they officially met each other.

"Well over the past few weeks while you were here, we've been monitoring you to see if you had the potential to fight the shadows and after days of none stop research, we concluding that you do have the potential of Persona." The Chairmen said.

"Persona?"

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's "Persona. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. And the other night you were able to defeat at least a dozen shadows on your own. That alone proves that you possesed the able to use Persona." The Chairmen said

_"Persona, that's what Igor was talking about too. Is that what he wants for me you use Persona to fight those Shadow things? We I be able to regain my powers if I destroy enough of them? We I be able to go home if I do?(Sign) I guess I don't have much of a choice anymore, it's not like I'm going to find anyone else that can explain what the hell is going on." _

"Okay, fine I'll help you guys out" Naruto said to the group.

"Splendid, I'm confident that you will make a fine addition to the team." The Chairmen said with a bright smile.

"Yeah...um, great...so what happens now?" Naruto asked wanting to know what the next move was.

"Well since you seem to be healed all your injuries, it's okay to discharge you and since your parents are no long with you and you have no memory of you life before you wound up here. You'll be more then welcome to stay with us at the dormitory." The Chairmen said

"Wait, you mean all of you live together in one place." Naruto asked them

"Well not really, techinally it's just me Mitsuru and Yukari" Akihko said

"Um...Yukari"

"Yes she's the other person we talked about ealier." Mitsus said

Naruto sat there for moment thinking what he should do with him not sure that he wanted to stay in a place with people he just met. _"It not like I have anywhere else to go, at least this way I have a place to sleep" _Naruto thinks to himself.

"Okay fine, I'll stay in the dormitory with you guys."

"It's decided then, since your clothes were tattered and torn from battle and we did not find any other possesion on you. I assume that you'll be in need of fresh clothes, so as soon as you get relesed from the hospital, me and Akihiko will take you shoping for supplies, and I trust that the Chairmen will handle your school information in the mean time." Mitsuru said

"W-Wait! S-School!" Naruto asked mortified

"Why yes, all young adults must attentend school untill they graduate, surely you must remeber that much?" The Chairmen said.

"B-But, Idon't need to go to school" Naruto said to them

"And why is that?" The Chairmen asked him

"Well...you...see it's just...that" Naruto said trying to think of a good reason why he didn't need to go to any school.

" Well as I said, I will be handling your school information and since you have no memory, I'll have you place in the class of your age groun in Gekkoukan High School."

"Okay but why you and you make it sound so easy?" Naruto asked the man

"Well I am the Chairmen on the School board after all, so getting you enrolled should not be a problem at all, infact I'd say I'll have you in the school system by this time tomarrow which is convinent since that we your classes start." The Chair said to Naruto

Naruto just gave a heavy sigh of defeat, he never was big on school even in his acedemy days.

A few hours later the Naruto, Akihiko, Mitsuru and The Chairmen was standing outside of the hospital front entrance. Since his clothes he had were torn when was brought in the hospital staff toss them and gave Naruto some old clothes that was left over by former patients which was a long t shirt, plain pants and brown dress because the clothes were so old and meant for someone else, they barely fit Naruto size and the text of the clothes felt very itchy on his skin.

"Okay I think that sums up what everything, I'll head off to the school ground and start on Naruto registration" The Chairmen said.

"Okay fine, and me and Akihiko will get Naruto situated in the mean time." Mitsuru said

"Alright then I'll see you kids later" The Chairmen said walking off leaving them behind

"Alright first we should head to the shopping district to get Naruto a school Uniform along with a bunch of new clothes." Mitsuru said looking at Naruto and seeing that he was continuing to scratch himself from the itchy clothes he had on.

"Y-Yeah the sooner I get out of this stuff the better." Naruto said never stopping scratching himself in the process.

And with that the trio made there way into the city. While they were walking Naruto never stopped looking amazed at how different this world from his own. At first he thought that this was just a bizarre dream that he would just wake up from but now that he knew that this was all real, it was still hard to mentally grasp. Naruto still continued to follow both Akihiko and Mitsuru through the bustling city with his eye firmly on Mitsuru curvy figure. It has been a long time since any girl could make his heart skip a beat just by looking at them but there was something about Mitsuru that was just so appealing toward him. His eyes contiued to roam on her body until they landed on her firm backside and her apple shape bottom. Naruto eyes seem planted on them a moment with his blood pressure rising, some much to the point that he did not notice that they had stopped walking which caues Naruto to bump into her.

(Bump) Naruto fell back at little to put a little distance between him and her and Mitsuru immediatly turned around to face him.

"Um, is something wrong?" Mitsuru asked clearly unaware of what the young blond was staring at for the last few minutes.

"NOTHING!...I um...was...just woundering where we were going?" Naruto said looking away from the two clearly trying to change the subject of the situation.

"Were heading to the market place but fisrt were taking the Metrotrain to get there." Akihiko said.

Naruto looked up and saw that they indeed stopped infront of what looked to be a train station.

"And this 'metrotrain' is going to take us there?" Naruto asked them

"Yes it's the fastest way to get across the city, alot faster then taking a taxi" Mitsuru said

"Taxi?"

"You know, a taxi car"

"Taxi car?"

"My Gosh, I'm afraid that your case of amnesia is worse then I imagined" Mitsuru said with concern in her voice

"Well like I said I don't remember much but if you explained it to me, I think it will all come back to me." Naruto said

"Well the train is approaching so I guess we'll explain as much as we can" Mitsuru said as the train aproached and trio walked in.

Throughout the train ride both Mitsuru and Akihko was explaining almost everything to Naruto that he did not understand about this new world. Which he was most greatful for and now he knew that he could roam through this city now with out cauesing much trouble.

When the train finally stop the gang proceed to exit and head to the market place. When they arrive they immediatly stopped in front of a huge store with tons of clothes laid out, which Naruto assume that they just arrived at the clothing store.

"Pick out what ever clothes you wish for. This store is own by Kirijo inc. so you don't have to worry about expenses." Mitsuru said as she entered the store and Naruto turned towards Akihiko and whispered ( _Is there anything in this city that her family doesn't own_) and Akihiko looked back and whispered(_Not much beside air and water_) and Mitsuru turned towards them and saw that they were whispering to each other. "I'm sorry did you guys say something?" Mitsuru asked them cauesing the both of them to snap into attention. "NOTHING!" they said at the same time

And for the next couple of hour Naruto went through outfit to outfit, trying to pick out the one that he was most comfortable with and he finally emerged from the dressing room wearing blue jeans with white sneaker and a black under shirt with a orange a black hoodie. The two of them looked at him and both shared looks of approval.

"Wow you sure like orange huh?" Akihiko asked him

"What? What's wrong with orange?" Naruto asked him ready to defend his favorite color.

"Um...nothing I guess" Akihko said want to avoid a needless arguement

"We'll I think that orange looks good on you" Mitsuru said to Naruto

"R-Really?" Naruto asked never once hearing compliment like that before

"Yes, infact I'd say that it really compliments you" Mitsuru said to him

"T-Thanks, Mitsuru-chan"

And with that Mitsuru face blushed a little from Naruto calling her that and she looked away from him to hide that blush, and Naruto looked at how she reacted and thought that he might have done something wrong in saying that to her. Meanwhile Akihiko looked between the two of them and rose his eye brow at what was happening.

"I think we should head back now it's getting kind of late" Mitsuru said to the two of them.

And with that the trio quickly made there way back to the dormitory, none of them said much on the way the there ,but once they arrive Naruto look up amaze at how big the building was and could not believe that only a few people lived here.

"So this is where you guys live?" Naruto asked them

"Yes, is something wrong?" Mitsuru asked him

"Oh nothing is just seem odd that only a few people live in a building this big" Naruto said

"Just wait until you look and see the inside" Akihiko said as they made they way inside but he stopped Naruto and pulled him aside right before they enter the building

"Um...what's up?" Naruto asekd woundering why Akihiko pulled him aside all of a sudden.

"Look I just wanted to that you for saving me against those shadows" Akihiko said to Naruto

Naruto looked at him for a moment before smiling and rubbing the back of his head

"Ah it's not problem don't worry about it" Naruto said to him

"Look, for now on if you ever need anything...let's just say I ow you one"

"Hey don't mention it" Naruto said

"Hey, whats the hold up you two?" Mitsuru asked the two of them.

"Cominng" they both said at the same time.

Once inside Naruto looked around and saw that there was a huge lounge area with tables and chairs and in the corner what looked to be a television set and the was also a young girl around Naruto age. She had brown shoulder length hair with a very pretty face and was wearing a pink shirt and a short skirt.

"Naruto I'd like you to me Yukari." Mitsuru said

"Um...hiiya" Naruto said not really knowing what to say

"Yukari this is the one we were telling you about" Akihiko said to her

"Oh yeah the one that save Akihiko-senpei"

"Yes, that's the one." Mitsuru said to her and Yukari turned towards Naruto

"Well please to meet I'm Yukari"

"Hi I'm Naruto" Naruto introduced himself

"Well I'm sorry to cut introduction short but it's been a long day and I have yet to show Naruto to his room" Mitsuru said to them.

"Okay then I hope we can talk some more tomarrow Naruto" Yukari said

"Um...yeah sure, you bet" Naruto said as Mitsuru lead him up the stares.

Once they reached the second floor Mitsuru lead Naruto down the hall to the second to last room on the end of the hall.

"This will be your room, this is where you'll be staying during the school year." Mitsuru said to him

Naruto open the door and looked inside and saw that the room was about the same size of the room he had back home. There was a desk, a dresser, a Tv and a queen size bed along with closet space.

"Is this satifatory, becaues if it's to small then-"Mitsuru began to say before she was cut off by Naruto

""Are you kidding, I think it's awesome!" Naruto said excitly as he dropped all of the clothes he got from the store on the bed and turned towards Mitsuru

"I'm glad that you approve, oh by the way this is your key" She walked up to him and gave him a small key to the room. "Just be sure not to lose it somewhere."

"Thank and I want to appologies from ealier"Naruto said to her

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked Naruto

"Well when I called you Mitsuru-chan, I know that we barely know each other and I probably shouldn't of said that to you" Naruto said to her

""O-Oh that, it's nothing I was just not used to it. I guess you could say that I had a sheltered up bringing" Mitsuru said to him.

"So...um where's you room?" Naruto asked her

"It's on the other side of the where the rest of the female rooms are" Mitsuru answered him

Oh...okay then" Naruto said to her

"Well I guess I should be going I need to prepare for our next guest"

"Next Guest?"

"You remember, the chairmen mention that we would be bring another guest in today"

"Oh yeah now that I think about it he did say something about that"

"Yes he should be arriving shortly and I must greet him when he arrives, with any luck you probably met him tomarrow morning" And with that said Mitsuru turn around and exit Naruto new room but not before turning around to face him again. "I'll see you tomarrow morning. Good night Naruto-kun

And Naruto just smiled back to her and responded "Good night Mitsuru-chan"

And after Mitsuru left Naruto fell into the bed and layed there for a few moments before he decided that he should probably fall asleep and wounder what new the day will bring tomarrow.

**Notes: Chapter end, my it took me so musch long to finish this as I thought it would. I hope I kept everybody in charcter as much as possible. And I hope that the next chapter will not take me as long to post as this one did. Anyways any feedback is appreciated and I hope you guys tune in next time.**


End file.
